Belonging
by KricketWilliams
Summary: A little story about where Morgan and Garcia belong. Based on a song. As usual, don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

AN: I own nothing, not CM .

Penelope was getting ready to go have lunch with her best friend. She was looking forward to it; it had been a while since they were together. She logged out to her password protect and headed down the hallway towards the office of SSA Morgan.

Once she reached the doorway, she could hear that Derek was on the phone. He sounded absolutely resigned to whatever was being said. He had one hand on the desk, drumming his fingers lightly. It was a sign of irritation Penelope knew well from Derek.

"Tamara, honey, I know," he said softly, seriously trying to get her to listen to him. "No, I didn't mean it that way, I-"

Penelope shook her head as she watched. She could hear the woman railing at him. He was obviously in the doghouse. She wondered what he said that set her off, but wasn't going to ask. She didn't get involved in his personal relationships.

Poor Derek. He looked so stressed out.

He looked up at her in surprise and gave her a quirky half grin. He sighed quietly, pointed at the phone, then crossed his eyes at her. She had to fight a laugh.

"Listen, we'll have to finish this later. My lunch date is here," he said, interrupting his girlfriend.

That didn't work; she still complained for about five minutes straight.

"I have to go." He waited for another second, then sighed loud enough Tamara could hear it. "Yes, it's Garcia… Yes, I'll tell her 'Hi' for you."

That made Penelope want to snicker. She knew damn well Tamara didn't like her. Not that she cared; Derek didn't exactly like her boyfriend, either. She thought it had something to do with thinking there's no one good enough for your best friend.

Derek shut off his phone and stood, rubbing the back of his neck. He rolled his shoulders, stretched his arms over his head, then grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry, Baby Girl. Didn't mean to keep you waiting."

She arched a brow. "Trouble in paradise?"

He came around the desk, pulled her into his arms and gave her a big hug. "Nah. Nothing that big."

She hugged him back. "Good. I'm glad."

"Thanks." He kissed the top of her head. "Where we going?"

"Well, since we got waylaid by hurricane Tamara," she said, removing herself from the circle of his arms. "I think we are stuck eating in the commissary." She opened the door and started to walk out.

He snickered, then followed. "Oh, now you are plain ol' punishing me."

"No, no." She turned and tapped his phone he was still carrying. "You've been punished enough." She turned and continued walking.

Derek sighed, putting his phone in his back pocket as they walked down the hall. "Really, she's not that bad. Sometimes she takes me wrong. She thinks I put work first and she doesn't like it."

"Your job is important, sugar. It's a huge part of who we are."

"I know. It's hard for her to understand," he said, opening the door to the commissary for her. He always opened doors for her. He shrugged. "It's easier for you and Lynch, I take it, since he works here, too?"

"No, it's not," she said. "He doesn't have the dedication I have to the team I'm on. He really doesn't understand the BAU family." She reached for two trays and handed him one. "He works all sorts of areas and I'm specialized."

Derek shot her a grin. "Couldn't do it without our Goddess."

"Damn straight," she said with a cheesy grin of her own, putting a canned fruit salad on her tray. "Anyway, he knows not to mess with my team. He learned that a couple years back."

She didn't add that Kevin learned not to mess with their friendship a long while back, also. Her boyfriend disliked Derek nearly as much as Derek disliked him. It was a mutual non-admiration society that drove Penelope crazy. In all fairness to Kevin, Derek started it. He didn't hesitate telling Penelope she could do better and seriously scowled at Kevin for about two months after he found out they were dating.

Derek put a turkey sandwich on his tray. "I'm glad. It's the least he could do for you."

She sighed while she filled her fountain pop. "He's not that bad. Really. He thinks I work long days… which I do. I can't argue against it."

"Yeah."

They walked over to a table and put their trays down. She looked up at her non-smiling best friend. It was a more common occurrence nowadays that drove her crazy. Derek didn't talk as much, didn't smile as much, didn't laugh as much or flirt as much as he used to. In short, he wasn't _Derek_ as much anymore. She needed to fix that.

"Morgan," she said, putting her hand on his. "I think we need a day. Just us. It's been a really long time since we did that. Maybe this weekend? I know it's only Monday, but hey, nice to think ahead."

He didn't hesistate. He lifted her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the back. "I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: As always, thanks for the reviews...

Penelope was sitting on the couch at Kevin's place, listening to music. It was an average weeknight date with Kevin, nothing too thrilling, but nothing that boring either. The songs were something she wanted to hear. Derek would've been into it, but Kevin wasn't really interested. She had a lot in common with her best friend: movies, books, music. She had computers in common with Kevin.

Speaking of her boyfriend, he was sleeping next to her, his feet up on his ottoman. It was a long day for him, he said. It was nice, though. He was still holding her hand. She would've rather had him talking, but really, it was no big deal.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She let go of Kevin's hand, opened her phone and read the name on the display. _Hot Stuff._

She hit the button and read the message. _R U busy?_

She texted back. _Not particularly_.

Bad ass day.

She sighed. She knew that was true; it was a bad ass day. The case the team was working on was quick, but ended in suicide by cop. It was the kind of case Derek hated the most, second only to cases involving children. She knew he was going to have a rotten night and offered to go over to his place, but he had a date with Tamara and knew she was with Kevin. He declined.

She texted back with empathy, _Yes, I know, sweet cheeks._

She waited just a minute before the next text came in. _Can I take u up on ur offer?_

She frowned at her display. _Where's gf?_

Left. U with Lynch?

Tamara left? Where the hell was she? She was scowling now at her display. She decided not to judge and answered Derek's question. _He's sleeping._

She waited much longer for the next text to come in. _R U in bed?_

She laughed quietly; only Morgan would think that! _If I was, I wouldn't be texting!_

_That's my girl. Ttyl_

She looked down at her phone and then over at sleeping Kevin. She couldn't help feeling sorry for her chocolate God. Truly, Derek seemed to need her a lot more than Kevin did at the moment. He was her best friend and Kevin was just sleeping. She stood quietly, getting ready to write Kevin a note.

"Where do you think you're going? Who messaged you?"

She looked guiltily at Kevin, then wanted to kick herself for feeling that way. "Derek. He's having a bad day."

"Come on, hon. He has a girl to take care of him. I need you." Kevin scowled. "Besides, he knows this is our night. He doesn't encroach on that, you said so, and-"

"Derek didn't ask me to come. He wouldn't." She glared at Kevin. "He's my best friend. He's hurting. I'm going to see him."

"Penny, you need to get your relationship priorities straight."

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Kevin, you were sleeping. You obviously didn't need me." She put her coat on. "Derek does."

Kevin shook his head. "You just don't get it."

"Yes, I do," she said. "Kevin, I love him. He'd be there for me-"

"You know," he interrupted quickly. "You say that so easily when you mention it about him, yet you struggle to say it to me."

She scoffed. "That's silly. You know I love you. I'm your girlfriend, that should solidify that."

"I guess I'm needier than that." He looked very flatly at her. "Goodnight, Penelope."

Her heart started to ache. She didn't want to hurt Kevin, but she knew she did. She gave him a quick kiss. "We'll talk more later, okay?"

He didn't say a word. She sighed, turned and headed to Derek's.

* * *

Derek was in his sweatpants and worn out FBI T-shirt, trying to relax. He even had a shot of bourbon and exercised for awhile. It wasn't working. He knew damn well he wasn't going to sleep tonight. His eyes already were hurting; he rarely slept more than an hour or two after a case. This was adding insult to injury.

Tamara was angry he didn't want to go out. He promised her last week he would take her for dinner with her work friends when he was back in town. She was dressed up and ready to go when she arrived at his place. He told her his day was miserable and wanted to stay in.

"Derek, you can't let that place eat you alive. Please," she pleaded. "You need to get out. It's good for you."

Derek thought otherwise. He watched a man shoot himself in the head less than twelve feet from himself today. He wasn't in the mood to make nice with Tamara's work cronies or do much of anything. He tried to explain, without bringing up the gory details.

"Honey, not tonight, please. A man died today, and-"

"He was a bad man, Derek. It's okay."

Derek knew this wasn't going to work. It wasn't as simple as she thought. The man was still a human being, it was still a wasted life, and it still affected him worse than he wanted to admit, even after years in law enforcement.

"Derek, I have plans I need to keep." She put her coat back on. "Either you're coming or you're not. But I need to go."

"Not tonight."

She pouted at him. "See you later, then, darling." She gave him a quick kiss. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," he said.

He didn't mind her going. It was probably better; she didn't understand anyway. Not many people outside the team would understand.

About an hour later, he heard his front door open. Only one other person in town had a key to his place, so he was damned excited to get to the door. He turned the corner to see his Baby Girl holding a brown paper bag.

"Hey, princess. What did you bring me?" he asked, trying to snoop in the bag.

She moved it away from him. "No, no, no. My treats. You wait a second."

Derek patiently stood there while she kicked off her shoes and took off her coat. He smiled at her. "Still in work duds? Want to change?"

Penelope had a whole drawer assigned to herself at Derek's house in his bedroom. It had necessity items because too many times she fell asleep during their triple feature movie nights and woke feeling grungy.

"I'm good." She went into the kitchen, then walked over to sit on the couch.

He put a hand on the back and vaulted over, plopping next to her on the couch. "What's in the bag?"

She handed him a spoon. "Patience is a virtue, my love."

He glared at her. "You just wait until your birthday comes around, Garcia."

She smiled and reached into the bag, withdrawing two pints of Ben and Jerry's. "Here, spoiled brat."

Derek took the top off of his Chunky Monkey and dug in with his spoon. "Oh," he said, mouth full of ice cream. "Perfect."

She grinned at him. "There. Doesn't that make today better?"

He looked at her, warm, soft chocolate eyes, and held her hand. "No. You being here makes it better. Thank you, baby girl."

Her eyes watered. He was so sincere, his heart in his eyes. She had no doubt the man loved her like she loved him. He was the best friend she was ever going to have and she was grateful for it.

She leaned back with her pint of Cherry Garcia, laid back into his outstretched arm and put her head on his shoulder. "Anytime, Hot Stuff. Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Having some issues with getting reviews in my email again. Will answer soon.….

The weekend was a glorious one for late March. Penelope showed up at Derek's house at about noon. She was dressed for anything in a cute sweater and pants.

He, on the other hand, looked like he was ready to bum around. He had on the oldest jeans he owned with a hole in the right knee and one on his left thigh and a faded sweatshirt.

"I'll change," he said immediately looking at her. "I'm sorry, I thought we'd hang out, and-"

"So, we'll hang," she said. "Besides, you look cute in your saintly jeans."

He looked at her, confusion evident.

She smirked. "They're holey."

He shook his head. "Silly girl."

Clooney came bounding by, shaking his tail excitedly, holding a tennis ball in his mouth. He dropped the ball by her feet.

"Aww, baby!" she exclaimed, squatting down to stroke his golden fur. "You wanna play, huh, sweetie? Want me to talk Daddy into taking his favorite blondes to the park?"

Derek reached for the leash. "Don't need to talk me into it. Come on, sweetness, let's roll."

He held the leash in one hand, his other hand reached out to hold hers. They strolled along in companionable silence for the three blocks to the dog park. Derek took the leash off of Clooney, who took off like a dart, barking after a rather shocked looking chipmunk.

"Poor critter," Pen said, shaking her head.

Derek shrugged. "If he catches it, he won't know what to do with it anyway."

"Oh, tough guy who is really gentle," she said, smiling under her lashes at Derek. "Like dog, like owner."

He scoffed. "Very funny."

They sat on a bench in the park, side by side, laughing over the antics of Clooney and the other dogs. They shared an apple, then got up to chase Clooney around. It was high energy and fun, Penelope couldn't remember the last time she relaxed like this.

She thought about how different it was when she was with Derek compared to Kevin. Everything was easy, relaxed. She could be herself. He didn't judge her or want anything of her. He just loved being with her, like she loved being with him. It was that kind of relationship with him.

It hit her again, an unbidden thought she had years ago that she quashed as hopeful dreaming. It didn't do any good to think it; they were best friends, that was all.

They had chemistry, they had flirting, but that was it. He could've asked her out numerous times over the years. Actually, he did, once, but it was in retaliation to a comment she made. That didn't count in her book. Besides, they had people they were dating, and-

"Tired, baby?" he said, effectively interrupting her thoughts. He sat next to her on the bench again.

"Yeah. You boys wore me out," she said, scratching the panting dog's head.

He stood. "Stand on the bench."

"What?"

He held her hand and tugged her up to her feet. "Up."

She took the step onto the bench and turned to face him. "Okay, what… oh no, Derek!"

"Hold tight," he said, turning and pulling her so her legs went around his waist.

She hadn't been on a piggyback ride since she was a little kid. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a death grip. "Derek, I hate heights, and I'm too heavy, and-"

"Stop choking me, relax, and enjoy the ride," he said, loosening her arms to rest on his shoulders. He dipped his knees just a bit, effectively bouncing her higher on his back. His arms locked around her knees and he reached for the leash.

"Derek, you are not going to walk three blocks with me on your back," she said, her voice stern. " You aren't."

"Okay," he said, picking up the pace. "Then I'll run." He took off at a jaunt and she started to bounce on his back.

She squealed. "Derek. Derek!"

He sighed and chuckled. "I am officially thinking of changing my name."

"I am too heavy for this," she said. Although, if she was honest with herself, he didn't seem to mind one bit. He had an easy, long stride that he always walked with.

"Now you're being insulting." He paused for a second. "To me. Thinking I can't lift you."

"Well, I am too heavy. Too big to be carrying." She decided to be stubborn.

He held up Clooney's leash. "Hold this."

She complied.

He squatted so she could touch her feet to the ground. Soon, she was standing on her own again.

He turned, reached around her and swatted her butt.

"Oh!" she gasped with a scowl.

"No one insults my best friend. Even my best friend herself." He turned and squatted in front of her again. "Get on."

She stood there blinking for a second, then grinned from ear to ear. She gave him a gentle kick in his butt, for being obstinate, even if he was being good to her, then climbed on his back anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: Still having some email issues with reviews. So sorry! So, if I don't get a chance to say so via email, Thank you!

Later that evening, he seemed exactly like his old self. He was smiling, teasing, laughing. They made dinner, played games, then watched a few movies that cracked them both up. The entire time the movies played, they talked.

They talked a lot about life in general, work, families, and finally relationships.

She decided to ask the tough question first. "Derek, why did Tamara leave on Tuesday?"

Derek shrugged. "She promised she'd go out with some friends of hers. I didn't want to go."

"I can see why not," she said. "You had a bad day."

"I said she could go. It's fine," he said.

She didn't buy that for a second. Derek could pretend to be all macho with everyone else, but she knew his heart. He was wounded that night, in his heart he was wounded. He needed solace and that woman should've given it to him.

She decided to argue that point for him. "Honey, you needed somebody that night-"

"No, not somebody," he interrupted, looking into her eyes. "I needed you."

She flushed and they stared at each other. She had no idea what to say to that right now. The whole situation was electric. He didn't say anything either. He looked so intense, his eyes warm, unreadable.

A moment later, he shot her a half grin and the moment was lost. "So, how's Lynch?"

"Not good," she said, picking up her drink to wet her dry mouth. "We had a fight Wednesday and I haven't talked to him since."

She didn't want to tell him that the fight was about him. Kevin thought Derek came first in Pen's life. He wanted that to change. He felt he should come first.

There was no denying it for Penelope. Kevin was absolutely right. Derek did come first. Morgan mattered more to her; he always would, regardless of who she was with. She was completely fine knowing her best friend's friendship mattered a lot more than Kevin's romantic status as a boyfriend.

Derek frowned. "Sorry, baby. I didn't know."

"It's okay," she said, smiling. "I was due for a change."

"I'm glad you're okay with it, angel," he said, pulling her close to his side.

They were quiet for a moment, then looked at the movie playing. It was one of their favorite scenes. They burst out laughing, then Derek beamed at her. It was great seeing that smile; she really missed his thousand watt grin.

She frowned. She wished he'd smile like that more often. It was a highlight in her day. She smiled wistfully to herself; it mattered more to her that Derek was happy than just about anything else. In fact, his very smile made her heart beat faster. She longed to see it every day.

Now at work, Penelope was still thinking about that. She was typing and she immediately stopped. She thought about those thoughts running through her mind. Derek's smile made her day. More than anything else in her life, really. His smile, his laugh, when he was happy, when he was sad; he was her life. That equaled one thing in her book, one thing she never truly felt before in thirty-two years of exsistence.

She was in love with him.

She was antsy. She needed to move, to talk to him. She stood up and walked to his office, not sure what she was going to say or do. She just wanted to see him, see if it _felt_ different looking at him. knowing she was in love.

She started thinking, too, that Derek deserved more in a girlfriend. He deserved someone who truly loved him, someone who would sacrifice a night out with her friends if he needed it. Tamara wasn't good for him; she was too selfish. Derek needed someone who gave her whole being to him.

Her heart was pounding by the time she reached his office door.

He was on the phone again. "Yes, I'll be there tonight….No, no big deal. I understand...Yes, Tamara. We'll talk." He hung up the phone and started rubbing his neck again, the obvious tension headache rolling in him yet again.

Her heart ached. What was he doing with that woman? She made him miserable. He deserved… he deserved…

"Derek," she said, cursing her throat for cracking.

He looked up at her, immediately growing concerned. "Baby, are you okay?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I just… I." She swallowed hard; she didn't know what to say. She resorted to an old standby. "Have a nice date tonight."

He looked at her, confusion evident on his face. "Okay."

She gave what she hoped was a happy smile. "See ya later."

She turned to leave, but she was stopped by his voice.

"Penelope?"

"Yeah, hot stuff?"

His eyes were warm, wistful and soft. "I want you to know I had the best time Saturday. Better than I can remember in forever. Because of you."

She swallowed back tears. It was his way of saying she mattered and he loved her. She knew that was what he meant; it was written on his face.

She smiled and said what was in her heart. "I love you, too, Derek."

She obviously shocked him. He looked at her, wide eyed and surprised.

Her stomach plummeted. She blanched and left before she made a bigger fool out of herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews; you make my day, folks! Moving right along...

Penelope sat in her living room. She hurried home from work, stating she felt sick. Now here she was, wearing her pajamas, feeling worse than she felt in years. She was in love with her best friend, who probably didn't see her as anything more than a best friend. She couldn't blame him; it took her until today to totally admit to herself he belonged with her.

Looking back at everything, two people rarely meshed like they did. She was seriously blind and so was he, for that matter. There was a lot of chemistry and a lot of love between them.

She hugged a pillow to her chest and thought about all the things Derek did in the past with her. He spent the night, held her through crying jags, celebrated every birthday with her, was her damn bowling partner when he hated to bowl. They were always there for each other. No matter whom she was dating or whom he was dating, he would stop by her house if he had an urgent need. She had the key to his place, he had the key to hers.

She knew what he wanted in life, how he felt about things, what he needed to be happy. She knew Derek's shoe size (Size twelve), his pants size (waist 34, inseam 32), how he liked his pizza (Everything but black olives). She even knew his underwear style (Boxers, not briefs, preferably black).

She didn't know half that stuff with Kevin. She didn't care to know it with Kevin, but she wanted to know it all with Derek. She knew the exact shade of brown his eyes were, even in her sleep she could see those beautiful eyes.

She knew what to do to calm him down when he had a nightmare, what his favorite song was, what made him laugh when he needed to and how to console him when he was sad. She knew when to talk with him and when he needed silence.

And he knew all the little things about her, too. He cared enough to know that. He loved her. She knew it.

Her heart clenched. Did he love her enough to try something else with their friendship? Like maybe trying to see if the palpable chemistry and flirting they'd always done together could equal something more intense? In her heart she knew what her answer was to that. When it happened, it was going to be very intense. Just talking to him made her pulse race. She shivered thinking about it.

Derek was gorgeous, she always thought that. She knew he liked her, too. She caught him looking with hot eyes at her too many times to pretend he didn't like her. Still, it may be really awkward, trying the next step with her hansome best friend. He might not want to ruin what they have already together.

She was fretting. She didn't want to fret about this, but she couldn't help it. She shook her head. It didn't do any good to think about a relationship with him anyway. He was still with stupid Tamara, there wasn't-

Her cell buzzed, signaling a message. _Hot Stuff_.

_R U busy?_

She texted back, _R U Alone?_  
_  
_She waited patiently for just a second. _Yes_  
_  
_Penelope started thinking right away. It was only seven o'clock' that was one quick date. What happened to end it so quickly? Her heart started to race, thinking of the possibilities.

She didn't wait to text back. She needed to see him and talk to him now. She grabbed her coat and started putting it on, then looked down at her pajamas. Cursing feeling so nervous, she quickly put on an outfit: jeans, a sweatshirt and her sneakers, and ran to her car.

Hands shaking, she started the engine and made the drive across town to Derek's house. It was a short drive, ten minutes, but it felt like forever. Her hands were sweating, her heart was racing, but she felt exhilarated too.

Her phone was buzzing like crazy, signaling new texts.

She parked her car in his driveway and trotted to the back door. She was greeted by Clooney, who was out doing his business in the backyard. She was so nervous, she couldn't even pat the dog. Luckily, he didn't look too dejected.

She was going to knock on the door, but Derek opened it while her hand was still suspended in mid air.

He jumped a little in surprise. "Whoa, baby," he said with a big grin. "Wasn't expecting you here."

"I..."

_Oh, brother_. She rushed to get there and now she couldn't speak. She stood there blankly, eyes wide. She tried, but no words would come out. Where was her motor mouth when she needed it?

His brow furrowed and he took a step outside into the cool dark night. "Baby, what's the matter?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for reading this little story and thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. You are all so tremendously good to me…..

Penelope knew this may be the most important thing she ever had happen in her life. She drew a breath, a massive breath, to fortify herself for the next action she was about to take. She didn't want to screw this up; there was too much at stake between them. It didn't matter if Tamara was there or not, she needed to tell him how she felt. Now.

"Derek, I need you to know something," she began.

"Okay, sweetheart."

He was looking at her, all of his attention focused on her. She looked into his warm, inquisitive eyes and felt strangely calm.

She continued. "I love you. I think I may have loved you forever. I've loved you like a best friend forever, for sure, and you know me better than anyone on this earth. I think I know you better than anyone, too."

"You do."

She looked at him again and her heart started to race again. He was observing her expectantly, with even more curiosity. He smiled at her, gently encouraging.

She gave him a tremulous smile and continued. "I understand you and I love you, for what you are everyday and who you are. I know you, Hot Stuff, more than anyone. And I love what I know and what I see."

"I love you, too, Baby Girl."

"No, not like that." She shook her head. "See, I love you more!" The panic started raising in her voice, trying to say what she meant and fumbling over her words. "I want…. I mean, not like we always said it, but trying for more. I want… I mean, I want to see if it is right, if I…."

He stood closer to her, cupping her face in his hands. His thumbs brushed against her cheeks, gently soothing. "What do you want, baby girl?"

She looked into his warm, dark eyes, and the fear in her heart dissipated. She turned her face and kissed his palm. "I want more, Derek."

He waited just a moment before leaning down to brush her lips with his. It was a soft, gentle peck against her mouth. He did that again and her eyes closed, feeling the smooth warmth of his lips.

He lifted his head and her eyes fluttered open. He looked down at her, smiled, and started to kiss her in earnest.

His lips covered hers and he moved his hands down to her waist, molding her body to his. His lips played with hers, seeking, testing her response. She gave back fully to the heat and teasing of his mouth.

_Oh, my stars_, she thought. She'd been kissed before, numerous times by many different men, but this, this was a kiss. She started to feel hot, flushed, dizzy. She reached her hands up to his arms and felt the strength in his biceps. It added to the all out devastating appeal of his kiss.

The pressure of his mouth grew more urgent. He wasn't gentle anymore, but he wasn't rough either. The best words to describe his kisses were _delicious_ and _arousing_. She knew then… no, she knew the moment his lips touched hers, she could kiss him forever.

Her head tipped back and she opened her mouth, encouraging deepening the kiss. She wanted more, so much more. His tongue touched the inside of her lips and she shuddered at the sensation. Her knees felt weak and she tingled. A low throb began in her core and she moaned against his mouth.

She didn't feel so bad about getting so lost in the kiss. He was moaning, too, just as loudly.

Derek held her tighter against his chest; she felt nearly balanced on him. The pressure of his mouth decreased and she let out a sigh of pleasure. He gave gentle little pecks to her mouth, before finally lifting his head.

He smiled down at her, his eyes dark and hot. "Does this sufficiently do for 'more' right now?"

He was teasing, she could tell.

She looked back at him. "Yes. That'll do."

"I tried texting you," he said, his hands cupping her face, his thumb brushing over her bee stung lips. "You didn't answer."

"I was on my way here."

He kissed her again, softly, simply because he had had to. "I was going to head to your place. I needed to end something so I could start fresh."

"The date?" she asked, her heart warm.

He nodded. "I needed to tell her goodbye in person. I knew after Saturday I wanted to try this with all my heart." He gave her a huge grin. "I was going to woo the pants off of you."

"No reason to woo," she grinned back, a twinkle in her eye. "They'll come off easy enough."

"You are so naughty." He laughed, then kissed her one more time. "One of the many reasons I love you."

She smiled. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

"Thank you, baby girl."

She looked curiously at him. "For what?"

"For loving me, exactly the way I love you." He pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back, showing him this time exactly where he belonged.


End file.
